A Trip
by jessica.dangerfield.9
Summary: As a graduation gift Dimitri takes Rose on a trip. Where will he take her? And what surprises will our lovebirds encounter?
1. Surprise!

RPOV

" _Roza_ ," Dimitri swept me into his arms after he let himself into my room. "It's finally over. Con-graduation," he gushed against my lips. "I love you."

I smiled. "Finally," I sighed happily. "I love you too, Comrade."

He chuckled and looked lovingly into my eyes. "I suppose it's time to tell you I actually love hearing you call me that."

"I knew it!" I crowed. He shut me up with a kiss.

"Roza, you might wanna get packed. We leave in two hours- just us."

"Wh-what? Where?" The Moroi graduation wasn't until tomorrow and we were flying to Court the day after.

A secretive, cheeky smile appeared on Dimitri's face. "I'm whisking you away for a month and a half."

"Dimitri!" I squeaked. "What about Lissa's graduation? What about my graduate luncheon? Court? Assignments? Lissa's birthday?" I panicked. As much as I loved him, he was making me miss so much. "And what about Lissa in general? And do you even have enough leave?"

He had the audacity to chuckle. "Roza, settle. I've got it all under control. We've got no charges until the assignments come out. Yes, I have leave. Croft said if anyone other than Lissa wanted you they don't need to interview you."

" _Hans_! You talked to _**Hans**_! What on earth did you say without blowing our cover?"

Dimitri was loving my freakout all too much. His smile just grew. "Guardian secrets."

"Dimitri! I _am_ a guardian. That excuse isn't going to work on me any longer."

Dimitri shook his head, still loving this way too much. "It doesn't matter this time, Roza. Trust me."

"You blew it, did you?" I asked knowingly, suddenly getting it. "You basically handed yourself in." I groaned and buried my head in his chest. "And he just let it go, why?"

Dimitri kissed my head. "You're eighteen and Kirova and Petrov denied knowing anything. But... Petrov actually _does_ know, not everything, but enough."

"Of course she does," I groaned. "Of course she does. Nothing slips past Alberta."

Dimitri chuckled. "Let's get packing, huh? Petrov's making sure anything you don't take with us is kept with Lissa at Court."

"And what does Lissa know about this trip?" Nothing had come through the bond.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

I stared at him in shock before setting to work packing.

"You're only going to need summer clothes- and don't forget a swimsuit. And passport, we are leaving the country."

"What!" I squeaked. "Where on earth are you taking me! Literally." I demanded.

He shook his head. "Nope. You've gotten all the clues I'm giving you until we get there."

"Dimitri Belikov! Not fair!"

I really couldn't believe him. He was basically kidnapping me. Admittedly, I more than willingly wanted travel with him, just us hiding out for over a month. Reluctantly, I let my excitement dictate my mouth and shut up, lest I say something offensive to my partner.

A knock sounded on my door just as I zipped up my carry-on bag and Dimitri taped down the last box. I hurried to the sound and opened my door a crack- to find none-other than... "Alberta," I greeted with a smile and let her in.

"Rose, Belikov," she returned, completely un-phased at the sight of Dimitri in my room.

"Petrov," he nodded.

She laughed heartily, warmly. "So it's really happening, huh?" she enquired as Dimitri took my hand in his and gently pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You're really taking her on holiday?"

Dimitri nodded, not the easiest thing to do against his girlfriend's head. "Yeah, I am."

Alberta looked at us indulgently for a moment. "You two look so sweet together. I'm happy for you. Oh! And good luck dodging Hathaway Senior on your way out."

I laughed and Dimitri gulped. "Rose, sweetheart, don't laugh, your mother could thwart everything I've got planned for you."

"Is that beaches, bikinis and martinis in Mexico?" I asked, trying to do so with a raised brow.

With a straight face he said, "Don't you wish. I'm taking you somewhere much more culturally enriching."

"Dimitri! It's a holiday, not a school trip," I huffed.

"You've got to go, now," stiffly informed Alberta. "I'm driving you to the airport. From there, you're on your own." We nodded and I grabbed my bags, handing Alberta my dorm key as Dimitri rushed to his dorm to grab his.

"Do you know?" I asked Alberta when we reached the garages- without encountering problems. "Where he's taking me, do you know?"

"Yes, I do. But I can't tell you. You deserve to be surprised and treated."

I sighed, sagging against a Pilot in defeat, just as Dimitri entered and rushed over.

"Let's go. I had a near miss with your mother, Roza." He pecked my cheek before Alberta gestured for the two of us to take the backseat, bags on the floor in front of us. Each of us had two bags, one for the cabin and one for other luggage.

"Alberta? What about our stakes?" I asked, suddenly worried.

She looked to Dimitri meaningfully. "I think Belikov will be able to handle that, if he hasn't already."

"Yes, Petrov, it's sorted." I guess I just had to trust them, I mean wasn't I already trusting Dimitri with this trip full stop?


	2. Welcome to…

DPOV

Oh Roza, you're going to love me and hate me when you figure out where I'm taking you. I took her bags from her when Alberta let us out at the airport at Billings, wrapped an arm around my better half's waist and led her to the counter. With difficulty that was well worth it I got our luggage checked in with the tickets Rose didn't catch sight of. Our stakes made it through customs- thank you Mazur and the Alchemists- as did we and I grabbed Rose's hand to guide her to our boarding gate.

"I love you and all, Comrade, but right now my stomach loves food more."

I chuckled. "Lucky there's a McDonald's in the food court right outside our gate, huh?" I teased and led my perpetually hungry girlfriend to her favourite fast food outlet.

"Dimitri, am I even going to be able to hold my ticket at any point on this trip?" Rose tried not to whine when we sat at a table with our food, but she failed adorably.

I gave her a measured look, "That would be a... no."

Roza scowled and I couldn't help but chuckle before quickly kissing it away. After pulling away Roza immediately stuffed her mouth with fries. "Can I _at_ _least_ know _**why**_ you're taking me on holiday?"

I smirked. "Because I wanted you to myself for over a month?"

My lovely woman fixed me with a glare that could kill... anyone but me. All the while she kept eating.

"Okay, okay," I laughed and pecked her cheek. "I thought you could use some distance from Lissa and society before being assigned. And because of all you've been through this year I thought you needed a break as soon as possible... And I really _do_ want you to myself for over a month straight."

Rose looked like she wanted to be outraged at splitting her from Lissa but also completely delighted and humbled, absolutely gobsmacked, by my thoughtfulness. The latter won the fight and she crashed her lips to mine, the kiss said it all.

An hour and a quarter later our flight to Denver was called to board. The first stop of three.

"Dimitri, I thought we were leaving the country? Denver is in Colorado, still in the States."

I smiled and shook my head as we lined up. "I know, Roza. I know. It's the first stopover."

Her worried expression was so cute, she was, and my heart, as usual, wanted to jump out of my chest. It was always amusing to learn what concerned her most. Strigoi? No problem, I'll slay them like I eat. But waiting, surprises, and being 'left in the dark'? Absolute disaster. "How many stopovers do we have?"

"Two."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. For a moment I thought you were going to say something like ten or more."

I shook my head and smiled as I handed our tickets over for checking for this stage of the journey. We were let through by a suspiciously friendly hostess who sent Roza a not-so-friendly look. Roza wore her own _**back**_ - _ **off**_ dangerous look.

"What was that about, with the hostess?" I asked curiously as we settled down for the hour and a half long flight. My legs were, as normal, a tad uncomfortable- one major downside to my height- but the aisle seat was a minor consolation.

Rose looked at me like I was crazy then burst out laughing. "Oh, Comrade! Oh, Dimitri." She shook her head as she leaned in and captured my lips with hers. "You're clueless. She was _flirting_ with you and checking you out," she murmured in my ear. "I put her in her place. You're **mine** and no one else is going to look at you like that, no matter how sexy you are." Her possessive tone made my heart race in overtime.

"I love you, Roza." I brought our lips back together. "I'm all yours."

She threw me her man-eater smile. "I know, Comrade, I know. I love you too. I always have."

"Oh Roza," I sighed lovingly. "I've always been yours, my heart has always belonged to you, right from the moment I laid eyes on you in Portland."

Roza smiled a sappy smile only I could bring out.

"Germany!" squealed Roza when we landed in Frankfurt 14 hours later. "This stopover is in Germany?" Her excitement now we'd long-since left the US was catching.

I nodded. "Yeah. This is our second stopover."

Her face lit up like a little kid who's been told Christmas, Easter and their birthday's all coming early. "I do _not_ think I could love you _more_ right now." She was practically bouncing in her seat. "Do we ha-"

"Have time to sightsee? Not really, but we do have time to walk around." Rose pouted. "I thought you'd want to make the most of our time at our final destination, get there as soon as possible."

I checked the display of our next flight while Rose was in the bathroom. Delayed, by five hours. _Wish granted Rose_ , I thought fondly.

"Roza, guess what?" I smiled when she strutted back to me, turning heads as she did so.

"What?" she demanded as she took my hand in hers.

"Our flight has been delayed long enough to fit some quick sightseeing in. How does that sound?"

"A-mazing!" Rose pulled us to a halt only to kiss me passionately. "God, I really do love you, Dimitri. You have no clue."

"I love you too. And I love seeing you so happy and relaxed. We won't even have to worry about Strigoi too much- we'll be in flight again before sunset."

"Russia?" Rose asked in disbelief when she realised. "Are you freaking kidding me, Dimitri? You've brought me to an arctic wastela- wait! Are you taking me home, like 'meet-the-in-laws' home?" Shock, fear and uncertainty joined the mix of expressions on her beautiful face.

"Possibly," I responded slyly.

"Comrade! Some warning woulda been nice," she slapped my chest. I felt it, but just barely, considering it was not intended to hurt. My Rose could barely injure me even when she tried her hardest. The worst she'd given me was an elbow to the face during field experience. That said, it wasn't easy for me to catch her either.

I simply wrapped my arms around her shoulders as we prepared to descend.

Since it was late at night I checked us into an affordable and comfortable nearby hotel for the night. I swept Roza off her feet and carried her into the room. She giggled and I thought I was in heaven. How was I so lucky to have her in my life, as my significant other?

"Welcome to Russia, Roza," I murmured as I set her down. "Happy graduation." I kissed her before she could respond.

"I can't believe we've done it, that we've made it through the worst possible start to a relationship." She sighed and literally pulled me down onto the bed with her.

"It was challenging, yes, and I didn't always treat you as I should have, but I wouldn't say it was the worst possible start to a relationship." I stated and rolled on top of her.

"Oh! If I remember rightly, you nearly broke my hip."

"No," I shook my head. "I distinctly remember, you _attacked_ me."

She groaned dramatically in embarrassment. "But I was so drugged up and out of practice your block nearly resulted in shattering my hip."

I traced butterfly kisses up and down her neck and across her collarbone. "But I saved you, didn't I? As I _always_ will."

"You're not the only one capable of being a martyr in this rel-" Roza moaned as I bit into her sweet spot, my version of a vampire bite, and I'm certain she loved it more all because she loves me. "Dimitri! That's not fair."

"Your beauty always burning me isn't fair," I retorted as I slid her shirt up and over her head. "And you are so, so beautiful, Roza." Her beauty mainly stemmed from her soul, but I also saw her soul in her eyes and her curves. The curves I hadn't seen or felt like this in months, four and a half months to be precise and I took a good long moment as I drank her in before fusing my lips with hers and hitching one leg over my waist. We'd waited out these months in agony, but it had been the right thing to do- not only because of our old roles, but because it made this moment that much more meaningful and beautiful, indescribable.

When I awoke I couldn't believe the beauty I found lying naked in my arms. Roza had never looked as angelic and peaceful as she did right now with the morning sun streaming in and lighting her up. We were in Russia and there was so much I wanted to show her, to do with her- budget permitting. I hadn't let Mama know we were coming so we weren't bound to arrive anytime soon.


	3. Firsts

DPOV

"Morning, love," I whispered as she stirred about an hour later.

"Morning, Comrade," she yawned. "I hope you know it's rude to stare," she sleepily teased. I could definitely get used to this, especially after having to go so long believing it was impossible then force myself to forget it was.

"Forgive me for worshiping an angel, my beautiful and peaceful sleeping angel."

Roza giggled and kissed me. "All good. I could get used to this."

"Me too, Roza, me too. Do you want to go out for breakfast? And there's plenty of sightseeing to do. I doubt Mama will let us go once we arrive..." I lingered meaningfully.

She nodded enthusiastically. "In that case, let's get going."

"Join me in the shower?" I suggestively murmured into her ear.

She shivered and groaned. "As much as I love you and want to, if you wish to do all that sightseeing you might just have to shower on your own."

Only mildly surprised and disappointed, I crawled out of bed and slinked into the shower.

RPOV

My phone rang just as Dimitri turned on the shower. Knowing it was Lissa I swore under my breath at my pleasantly sore muscles as I scrambled to find it before it rung out and clambered back to bed.

"Yes?" I demanded sleepily, slightly annoyed at the disruption. I'd been blocking her out, but couldn't do so right now.

"Where the hell are you, Rosemarie Hathaway!" screeched Lissa.

"Take it down a tone, would you? I just woke up."

"You just _woke_ _up_? You just **Woke** **Up**! You should just be going to bed! You missed graduation and the flight to Court. Where the hell are you? We are all worried senseless Rose, even Christian, for Pete's sake that's a bad sign."

"If you'd just _Shush_ , I'd answer your questions. I'm perfectly okay. I'm in safe hands; on holiday with Dimitri in Russia."

"Y-you're what? With whom? Where?"

"Don't tell Mom, please. I'm in Russia with Dimitri. We'll be back in six weeks. And before you ask, I didn't know until last night or whenever it was."

"Guardian Belikov kidnapped you?"

I broke out in laughter. "Oh Lissa. Oh Liss, you are too easily fooled. Dimitri took me on holiday, I already said that. His graduation gift, a month and a half in Russia."

"That's excessive for a mentor, isn't it? Even one you're friends with?"

"You're so innocent, Lissa. So, so innocent." Dimitri was basically taking me on the honeymoon we'd never get to have.

"I- _what_?" Her confusion sang to me, but the extra distance seemed to dull the intensity of the waves if it I felt.

"Lissa, Dimitri and I, we're not just friends."

"You're together? As in _together_ , together?" she asked in shock and realisation.

I giggled very girlishly. "Yes Lissa, we are together, like in a proper relationship together."

"You are utterly unbelievable, Rose Hathaway. I cannot believe you went and fell in love with my other guardian and didn't _dare_ tell me you could even possibly be crushing on him. Some friend you are." She'd said it teasingly, though I sensed the betrayal she felt.

"Lissa... I did consider it, truly I did. I just gave your issues with Christian and spirit a priority- especially after Jesse and the attack and rescue."

A wave of guilt washed over her. "I'm sorry, Rose-"

"Shush. It's fine. I should have just blurted it out, but there was no easy way to tell you in one sentence. Except for 'I love Dimitri like you love Christian'. Yeah, easy, real easy to blurt that out when you had a million different time and emotional constraints."

Lissa laughed half heartedly before yawning. "I'm going to bed, Rose, now I've found you and said my piece."

"Don't you dare tell anyone, Lissa, not a soul, not until we return. And Tasha is most certainly _not_ to know."

Sleepily, she agreed wholeheartedly.

I quickly showered and dressed. Dimitri took me out to breakfast. Let me tell you, it was surprisingly delicious. Next, he hired a car and took me to tour major landmarks. All the while, he ran commentary on the beautiful, fairytale-like architecture and stunning locations. He was so passionate it warmed my heart and made me fall for him all over again.

After ordering room service for dinner and scarfing it down, we settled down in bed and watched TV. I didn't understand a word of it, but Dimitri translated the main parts, enough for me to follow along and enjoy. We only managed one show before crashing for the night.

Again, I awoke to Dimitri's loving gaze and ghosting hands that studied my body gently and reverently, memorizing every inch of me.

"Are we going to Baia today?" I enquired sleepily.

"Do you want to?" he returned with a raised brow.

"Aren't they expecting u- _Dimitri_! Don't tell me you _haven't_ warned your mother and sisters that you're bringing home a girlfriend? Let alone one all the way from America?"

Dimitri's eyes shone with his guilt.

"Why? Why would you do that?"

He now was so audacious he laughed. "Because they don't even know I have a girlfriend. I haven't been home in ages, so I wanted to surprise them- just as I surprised you."

I groaned and collapsed onto his chest. "Why do you choose _This_ to be all dramatic over?"

"Simply because," said Dimitri nonchalantly.

"So _Are_ we going to Baia today?"

"We could... how do we get there?"

"By train and car," he chuckled, hands still holding me to him. "It's not the safest drive, Strigoi wise, but the village _Is_ warded, just, but warded."

The image of the two of us on a train made up my mind. "Let's go," I grinned and kissed him heatedly. My tummy rumbled just as Dimitri began pulling off my top.

"Let's get breakfast and make our plans for the next leg of our journey."

By mid-afternoon we were boarded on my first Trans-Siberia train. It wasn't lush, by any means, but it was well decorated, just like the pieces of art buildings.

"You're still yet to convince me I'm _not_ in an arctic wasteland," I teased as we waited for or dinner in the dining car.

"Oh Roza," he sighed in amused exasperation. "What am I to do with you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Love me?"

"I don't get a say in that, my love, it's a given."

"Well... I can think of a few _Other things_."

"Honestly, Roza?" Dimitri flushed at my hidden meaning just as our food arrived.

Again, I was caught by surprise at how good it tasted.

We safely made it to Baia by sundown, pulling the rental into the driveway of a homely looking two-story house that brought about a wistful look on Dimitri's face. Leaving our bags in the car, we approached the front door hand-in-hand. Dimitri knocked and the sounds of feet rushing to the door and playing kids ensued.

A woman who was in her forties answered the door and froze in surprise. She was undeniably Dimitri's mother.

"Mama, I'm really home. And I'd like you to meet Roza, my girlfriend."

If I remembered rightly, her name was Olena. She slowly unfroze and a smile crossed her face as she ushered us in urgently.

"Welcome home, Dimka," I nearly flinched at the nickname. Dimitri shot me a concerned look but I waved it off. Still his arm snaked around my waist, reassuring me.

"Roza, are you alright?" Olena asked, having caught the moment between me and her only son.

"I'm fine, thanks Olena- I can call you Olena, can't I?"

She smiled and laughed. "Yes Roza, you can. You can call me Mama if you wish."

Now I smiled. "Thanks, but not quite yet. The idea of in-laws is daunting enough, meeting you..." I shook my head.

Olena glanced at Dimitri questioningly. "A purely Academy raised girl?"

Dimitri nodded. "Yeah, she is."

"I can count on one hand the number of times my mother visited." Only the most recent was the time she'd come willingly, the one I'd done a disappearing act on her. Olena looked at me apologetically and led us to he kitchen- the hive of activity. That paused at the sight of Dimitri then he was bombarded with hugs. I stepped off to the side with Olena to watch the spectacle.

The youngest registered me and asked in plain English, "Dimka, who's the girl who looks my age?" I wasn't sure if there was an insult in there or not.

"She, Viktoria, happens to be your unofficial sister-in-law and my girlfriend, Roza."

"Comrade," I giggled, "just because we're in Russia doesn't mean you have to wear out the Roza on me. _Unless of course..._ "

"Ew!" exclaimed Viktoria, who I knew was a year younger than me.

"Roza, that's my little brother," chastised the eldest sister who I gathered to be Karolina since she was holding a two year old baby girl.

"I'm not little anymore, Karo," he defended and pulled me to his side, both arms around my waist this time. "Were you about to say I should wear you out another way, milaya?" Dimitri whispered suggestively into my ear.

I looked up at him innocently.

"Get a room!" whined Vika. "I'm glad you're happy, Dimka, but I really don't need to see you having eye-sex with a girl I'm still not convinced is older than me."

"For your information, Viktoria, I am a year older than you, and your brother is my world and my sanity."

She quirked her brow questioningly, challengingly.

"Leave Dimka and Roza alone, Vika," snapped the other sister who must be Sonya. "It's not like you're exactly Russia's sweetheart as you claim to be." Sonya took me into her arms. "I'm Sonya, just so you know," she laughed softly when she pulled back, hands lingering on my shoulders as she scrutinised me. "Hmmm. I can see why my brother fell for you, Roza. You certainly don't look you've just graduated."

"Thanks?"

Sonya laughed at me as she let go to lead me upstairs, and I noticed then that Dimitri had hauled Vika off somewhere, doing brother-duty or whatever. "We don't care, Roza. As long as Dimitri loves you as he so clearly does, that's all that matters. Vika might feel a bit off at the thought of her being with someone only a year younger than her brother, a similar situation, but that will pass."

She placed a finger over her mouth and gently opened the door to a nursery. She gestured me over to the cot the newborn was asleep in.

"She is beautiful, Roza, and I love her, but she is also an awful reminder. Her Moroi father is a major player, and if I'm right, he's the same Moroi that got Vika pregnant. If I'm right, Dimka sees Rolan as our horrendous Moroi father take two, and things aren't going to go down well if Dimka finds him."

I thought back to how Dimitri had man-handled Jesse like the player was a rag doll. Shivers ran through me. "I think I can see that happening," I commented softly as we started downstairs again. "There was a player at school that must have used nearly every girl in our grade to some degree, and Dimitri caught me kissing this dude. He nearly literally busted the door down with fumes coming out of his ears and nose. He actually barked at this idiot and threatened him."

Sonya looked at me disbelievingly, "A Moroi? He threatened another Moroi?"

I nodded. "He was furious. First at Jesse, then at me-" I paused to laugh in a reflective way- "then at himself."

"Why?" she asked, now engrossed.

"See, I was shirtless, in a black bra, on a couch in a disused lounge. Need I say more?"

"And he checked you out?"

I nodded. "Basically. It wasn't blatant or disrespectful. He just stood in the doorway studying me appreciatively, _very appreciatively_ , after making this boy scramble away from me believing that messing with me also meant messing with the anti-social god of a guardian who happened to be my mentor."

"Are you really laughing about that Zeklos douche bag who liked to harass you," asked Dimitri, wrapping me in him.

"No, actually Dimka, we're laughing about you," replied Sonya.

"Roza! That was _not_ one of my finest moments."

" _Exactly_ ," I teased. "That's the point of telling the story. Your finest moment is yet to come."

"You are incorrigible, woman."


	4. Meanwhile… at Court

Tasha'sPOV

I hoped to be able to speak to Dimka and Rose at the graduate luncheon today, to talk to them about having requested each of them as my guardians. I also wanted to closely observe them to see if it was indeed Rose he'd given his heart to, Rose who'd stolen his heart from me. The fact that he was up for reassignment basically gave it away, but I wanted to see if they were going to cling to each other and be all obvious.

But they didn't show. Which was suspicious enough on its own. I hadn't seen either of them at Lissa and Christian's graduation, nor had I seen either of them on the plane to Court. I'd brushed that away as duty or shifts... until I'd noticed even Christian was panicking over her no-show, which told me she hadn't told anyone where she was.

"Lissa, Christian?" I tentatively approached a calmer pair of lovebirds. "Hi Adrian," I greeted when I noticed he was in the group.

"Aunt Tasha."

"Lady Ozera."

"Do you know where Rose is? I was hoping to talk to her about having requested her as my guardian- sorry to create competition, Lissa."

"All good, Tasha. I don't want to monopolise her."

"She's probably wherever the cradle robber is," bitterly muttered Adrian.

"Who?" we chorused.

"The cradle robber she's been sneaking around with all year."

"It wasn't all year!" exclaimed Lissa.

"She clearly didn't tell you everything, cousin. 'Cause as far as I'm aware, he's been monopolising her affection all year."

"Again, who?" I demanded calmly, pretty certain I knew.

Adrian looked us all levelly in the eye, "Belikov, of course."

 _I knew it!_ I felt my heart shatter all over again, my breathing became difficult and tears tingled in my eyes at the confirmation of my worst fear. The man I love was in love with his student, well... just barely ex-student, same difference.

"Then where are they?" I asked numbly, my voice devoid of emotion.

Lissa looked mildly guilty and knowing as they all stayed silent. "Lissa?"

"Russia," she whispered. "He's whisked her away to Russia for six weeks."

Our jaws dropped.

"What? Why?" asked Christian, still slack-jawed.

"I'm not sure. Rose said it was a graduation present, but I got a feel it was something different, something _more_."

"L-like a honeymoon?" my unsteady voice said the words before I could stop them.

"I don't know. Possibly, possibly not. At any rate, I'm certain they're not even close to engaged... well... not officially, maybe emotionally and behaviourally."

I stalked away, feeling the stinging tears ready to fall. With Lissa's high opinion of Dimka and the unreliable guardian she saw as a sister, I was sure I'd never hated Rose Hathaway more. Envy and jealousy fuelled that hate, made me despise her. She had taken everything from me, the man I loved and the children he could and would give me. _That selfish bitch!_ I wanted to scream. In making my Dimka fall for her, choose her over me, she was taking away his future, his kids, his family.

Janine'sPOV

"Ibrahim," I greeted when he opened his door in guest housing.

A smile split his face and he pulled me inside. "Janine."

"Ibrahim, it's Rosemarie..."

His smile immediately dropped to a scowl. "What about her?"

"I haven't seen her since, well, since her trial."

A thoughtful look adorned his face while I fought to stay composed. Our only child was missing and she'd only just graduated. What trouble had she gotten herself into now? What trouble was she _**going**_ to get into?

I sat on his bed cross legged, not even caring that the last time I'd done this around him was while carrying Rose.

"I might have an idea where she is if she isn't here," he commented slowly.

"Where?" I asked eagerly.

"She's not in the country, Janine."

I glared at him. "How do you know?!" I screeched. " _Why_ do you know?"

"Belikov requested my assistance about two months ago regarding getting stakes through four different airports' security checks. The flights were timed in the 24 to 36 hours after her graduation."

I stared at him in utter disbelief. "And you didn't even _Think_ to ask _who_ he was taking?"

He shrugged. "I asked but didn't find an issue with helping Rose travel before being tied down with duty."

I jumped off the bed and threw my hands up. "You basically let Belikov _kidnap_ our daughter!"

Abe dared to laugh. "I did not. She's eighteen and can take herself wherever she desires with whomever she likes."

"He's her mentor! And why didn't you tell me?"

Abe's face set into an expression I knew to mean he thought I was overreacting. "He _**was**_ her mentor. And would you have let me let her go?" he asked knowingly.

"Well... no. Her loyalty lies here. She's tied to duty." I tried to regain my control. I wasn't too successful.

Abe smirked. "Precisely as I thought."

A silence befell us. Then a thought hit me. "Did you even ask _Why_ he wanted to take our daughter on an overseas holiday?"

"Naturally," he replied loftily. I still didn't understand how anyone did business with him.

"And? Did you let on Rose is your daughter?" Why could I not get a straight answer out of him today?

"I may have," he said slyly, "but Belikov didn't register. And if he did he didn't ask."

"Argh! Abe! _Why_ _did Belikov take Rose away?_ " He was enjoying this way too much.

Abe'sPOV

"Because he likes her," I finally told Janine. I could not believe she'd not figured it out yet. I had been able to glean the fact simply from the tone of his voice.

"I guessed he liked her, Abe. There's nothing new there." Oh, she was so oblivious sometimes.

"No, Janine. Not like, but _Like_ \- as in fancy's."

Her jaw practically hit the floor. "No, no way," she shook her head in denial. "No he doesn't. Belikov _**Does Not**_ _fancy_ our daughter, Abe." _Believe what you will_. I watched on in amusement as she paced my guest room in small, powerful strides of denial. "I mean, I kinda guessed she may be crushing on him, and I got he favoured her, but he does not fancy her! She a child! I get she's got a figure that turns heads, but Belikov wouldn't fall victim to it and turn his head too! He's far too professional. He turned down Tasha Ozera, for Pete's sake!"

" _Janine_ ," I said firmly and blocked her next stride. "Just think logically for a minute."

She sent me a famous Hathaway glare.

I sighed and stepped back slightly, still blocking her path. "Janine, just think about _why_ he turned Ozera down."

She reluctantly took a moment to do so. Horror crossed her features as realisation struck. " _No_ ," she whimpered desperately with a quivering lower lip and pleading eyes. "No. Not because of Rose..."

I nodded. "Most likely, Janine, it is most likely."

Janine'sPOV

I didn't want to believe him that Belikov was interested in Rose. But my mind was piecing it all together. From the way only he could break her from her haze in Spokane, to the ' _Roza'_ s. From the always getting her punishment lightened and his high regards of her. From the terrified and grief-stricken look in his eyes in Spokane until her first marking to the adoring and proud twinkle before she was let out onto the field for her trial. From the constant comfortable physical closeness to the protective closeness in the rescue mission. From the protective embrace in Spokane to the impromptu hug at the end of her trial. The overall big picture was much more worrisome than a case of Belikov simply fancying Rose, and Rose crushing on him.

"He doesn't fancy her, Abe," I looked Abe dead in the eye, standing still in shock, " _he loves her_."


	5. Back in Russia

DPOV

"Where are we going today, Comrade?" Roza asked while I cleaned up our breakfast. I'd had to chastise Mama multiple times over the last few days to let me tend to Roza's needs and wants. "Why not stay in, huh? Bring Vika with us to go to town and get some popcorn, movies and ice cream."

So far I'd taken Roza around to meet friends and family-friends. Each day had been two or three visits to newbies. If not around town we'd go exploring outside the village borders- hiking mainly. As for my pregnant teen baby sister... I didn't have the energy or desire to even think about my disappointment in her, especially today. All I wanted was to keep Rose happy and ensure she was enjoying herself here.

"Sounds lovely," Rose grinned up at me. "Never thought I'd say this, but I could use a day or two of doing nothing."

"Yeah, there's so much of Russia you won't get to see no matter how much we cram in."

"I've seen all the Russian beauty I need to just by being _with_ you."

"I did _**not**_ teach you innuendo," I groaned, "so _why_ are you so," _embarrassingly_ , "good at it?"

"I wasn't aware I _had_ been using innuendo until just then. Who knew you had a dirty mind?" she teased.

"Who knew you were so _innocent_?" I returned pointedly. Rose blushed bright red.

"Dimka, what did you say to Rose," Vika demanded as she joined us.

"Dimitri, don't you _dare_ repeat _that_!"

"Don't repeat _what_ , Roza?" I teased.

"They wouldn't appreciate it anyway."

"Rose?" Vika begged.

"Oh no, Vika. This kind of thing isn't for your ears." Rose glared warningly at me. "Or _anyones_ other than Dimitri's."

Vika went to argue, but my sharp, wearied look cut her off. I knew she'd been about to argue how being pregnant meant she didn't need things censored. But it was _exactly_ _**because**_ of that she did.

"What's the plan for you two today?" she asked instead.

"Movie day," Rose grinned, then she smirked at me, "and not your ridiculous westerns- I swear to god, Dimitri Belikov, if you even think of thinking of suggesting one of them I'll sit your ass down on that couch for hours on end and make you watch all five Twilight movies... _**Without. A. Break.**_ "

Vika grinned at Rose and squealed as she pulled my girlfriend into a hug, almost squeezing her half to death.

"Vika," I warned, "try not to hurt your sister-in-law."

I stayed with Mama while the girls went to town to get movies and snacks. I seriously didn't get why the couldn't just watch the movies with the food we had at home.

"She makes you happy doesn't she?" Mama asked while I pulled out the ingredients for Black bread. Now I was home and Rose ate it as enthusiastically as I did I was forced to make it again. Not that I could blame Mama- it was an exhaustive process to make it for a couple who went through a loaf every day and a half or so.

"Extremely happy," I grinned. "And peaceful."

"Peaceful?" She was already prepping lunch and dinner. _Typical._ I swear, cooking and feeding us was a hobby to her... one she was addicted to. My mother loved looking after her family. Just like I loved looking after Rose.

"Yes," I sighed contentedly. "So absolutely peaceful. I worry about her and she scares me to no end- she doesn't look it and would never talk about it even if you confronted her, but she's been through so much. This year especially. She's suffered such trauma. But she's always made me feel at peace, much more so than going to Church ever has- I don't say that lightly. She's always understood me. She understood the toll Ivan's death took on me when I was so sure I'd hidden it from her just like I hide from everyone." I shook my head and kept working. I may not have made Black bread since I was transferred to the States, but since coming home I found I could still make it just as nearly mindlessly as always. As the saying goes, it was exactly like riding a bike. Once you knew how, how you never forgot. "The way she understands and dedicates herself to guarding Lissa is just like the way I was with Ivan. Bond or no bond, I think she'd still understand, simply because she's been protective of Lissa since they were five and because she's Janine Hathaway's daughter."

Mama laughed. "You're so whipped," she teased. "It's actually quite cute. You two... don't let this go to your head, but you two look perfect together. You just... you _fit_."

"Good to know someone can see how we feel."

"She may be eighteen, but just like you, I can see how she comprehends things like she's older. She's... I don't know... she likes to embrace life like any impulsive teen, but she's so much more mature in other ways."

I laughed. "No one at the Academy ever understood or saw that. Then again, they'd known her for almost a decade and a half. I saw her with fresh eyes. I swear, some of the other guardians and teachers thought I was crazy for having such unwavering belief and complete trust in her." A certain Stan Alto especially. Then again, I was sure he had it out for her.

Before I knew it, our trip was half over and Rose and I were off to Novosibirsk. There was so much I wanted to show her and nearly no time in which to do it. There was such historical importance to all the beautiful places I showed her. And her face lit up every time she learned something new. My face lit up when- even though I was playing her translator- she said a few things in Russian. Admittedly, two year old Zoya spoke better English than Rose spoke Russian, but for someone who'd only been in the country for going on a month it was extraordinary what she'd picked up.

"I told you you'd enjoy the borscht," I teased. She'd just moaned in delight and murmured ' _heavenly_ ' in Russian.

"And it didn't even require starvation!" she retorted. The relaxed and carefree smile on her face made me heart race. I knew this trip would be worth it. To see her so happy... words cannot describe the love that swelled in my chest and threatened to burst my heart.

I shook my head and wore my own contented and happy smile. "You're a fraud-ster."

"I am not." Her warm brown eyes narrowed playfully.

RPOV

I woke to Dimitri kissing me. I moaned in delight. "This is the _perfect_ way to wake up."

His gorgeous eyes sparkled with a delight that was trying to hide a secretive, cunning glint. And failing horribly at it. "Morning, sweetheart. I know it's early-"

I looked at the clock and groaned. "It's the middle of the night!"

"We have a plane to catch." The excitement in his voice was undeniable. It almost made it worth the crap-hour wake-up call.

"And you couldn't have warned me earlier, _why_?" I asked as I rolled out of bed.

"This trip is all about spoiling you- and that means keeping you in the dark."

"Literally," I muttered as I shut the curtains so we could change.

A few hours later we had landed in Russia's oldest city- _Novgorod_.

"You're going to love this, Roza." A cheeky smile adorned Dimitri's godly-good-looking face. He nodded toward a collection of domes. The biggest was golden and the four others were a silvery-grey. A golden cross adorned all five domes like spires.

I groaned. "Another church?"

Dimitri shook his head in exasperation as he took my hand and led me towards the building. "No. Close, but no." The warm summer sun wrapped around us like a caress.

I was beginning to understand his homesickness. It was absolutely beautiful here in Russia and I dreaded going back to Court and reverting once again back to a nocturnal timetable and guardian duties. I felt free here, with Dimitri by my side. I felt like an ordinary human being for once, going on a massive touring holiday with her boyfriend.

"Then what is it?"

Dimitri's chuckle was infectious. "It's Saint Sophia Cathedral. If you haven't guessed, we're in the Kremlin of Novgorod. It's about 125 feet high. It is home to the iconic Mother of God of the Sign, which- Russian legend leads us to believe- saved the city from attack in 1169."

The passion he spoke with warmed my heart. He loved Russia so much I was nearly jealous. I felt horrible for his job ripping him from his homeland, and for the sacrifices he was making to be with me. If I wasn't Rose Hathaway I would cry. I'm sure I'd never understood why Olena and he always pushed for us to know when the Moroi didn't come first, to know when we needed put our needs and desires first more than I did now.

"Do you ever wish to run away and come back here to live?" I suddenly blurted as we walked through the ornately carved gates. The ones he explained were 9 centuries old.

The beauty of Russia had to have been heartbreaking difficult to leave behind when he came out to the States. If it wasn't for Lissa missing me and my duty I would leave the US behind right here and now to stay in this gorgeous country. I'd hardly seen any of it, but I'd seen enough to understand how I found Dimitri so stop-and-get-hit-by-trafic beautiful. Even in his ridiculous duster that he only wore around at night, he looked every bit a part of the landscape, regardless of the city we were visiting.

Dimitri looked at me with curiosity, surprise, and amusement in his eyes. A speculative, reflective expression made him appear younger than he was. After a few moments he sighed.

"Before I met you? My answer would've been no- my job meant everything to me and I felt my honor was on the line if I desired to run from my duty..." He stepped toward me while also tugging me closer. My heart pounded in my chest. "But now? With you in my life and accepting I love you more than anything else in the world? Yes. I do crave to come back here, just us, to grow old together without any of the stress of our job. I would run away with you in a heartbeat if you wanted to, Roza."

"I couldn't leave Lissa, but if I could, I would. I hate that you've had to leave all this behind. You love it here, Comrade, and you have no clue how many times I've caught your looks of homesickness. I hate what you're sacrificing to be with me back in the States..."

Dimitri pecked my lips before shaking his head. "Don't. I love you, honey. As long as I'm there with you I'm home. You know I'd die to protect you; living in the States isn't that big a sacrifice for getting to be with you." He let his lips rest on my forehead for a few moments before he sighed again and pulled away to guide me into the Cathedral.

Over the next week and a half, Dimitri exhausted me with making sure we at least explored the "Golden Ring." It was Russia's collection of oldest cities that had been preserved as museums. The one we spent the longest in was Suzdal. Suzdal was considered the jewel of the "Golden Ring" and it only took one glance to understand why. It was like a time capsule. The city dated back to the early 11th Century and was so cultural rich and full of historic beauty it brought honest-to-god tears to my eyes. It was full of onion-domed kremlins as well as just as beautiful cathedrals and monasteries. It wasn't hard to believe why these buildings and constructions were considered Russia's best historic architecture.

We spent three of the last four days in Saint Petersburg. Mostly we explored the Hermitage Museum- we spent two full days in there and didn't get around to seeing three quarters of the place. Catherine the Great founded it in 1764 and it currently was home to a globe-spanning collection of more than 3 million highlighted items of art and culture. The collection filled six historic buildings that were works of art in their own right. One of those buildings was former residence of Russian emperors, the Winter Palace.

We were flying out of Moscow and Dimitri had one last surprise in store for me. On our last night in the country I was taken to dinner then the opening night of Giselle at the stunningly-beautiful Bolshoi theatre. With front-row seats. It had to have cost a small fortune... this whole trip must have nearly entirely emptied his bank account. We guardians earned so little. But that wasn't the only thing in store for me tonight. Dimitri's contacts must have extended into the human world because, without me knowing, he slipped away and turned up onstage after bows. _What the...?_

Dimitri's eyes found mine and he stretched his arm out to me while he called me up on stage. In Russian, I must add. Uncertainly and while telling myself not to get embarrassed I made my way to him. He lightly kissed my lips before all-too-gracefully lowering to one knee. The audience gasped. My own hand flew to cover my mouth as my jaw dropped and my eyes bugged. A whole string of Russian flowed from his mouth. He repeated the speech in English while presenting me with a diamond and emerald ring with a platinum band that was so gorgeous it rivalled the beauty of the theatre we were currently in.

"So, Rosemarie Hathaway, my Roza, will you marry me?" So much hope and love and joy and passion and dedication and a myriad of other emotions pulsed around him.

I was speechless. Never in my life had I considered getting married before this trip. I mean, I know Yeva had been harping on about it while we were staying in Baia, but I'd adamantly said I wouldn't marry or get engaged before 20. Dimitri hadn't broached the subject since two days before we'd started driving to Novosibirsk. He knew how I felt about this topic, yet here he was on stage, proposing to me in front of over a thousand strangers on the opening night of Giselle at the Bolshoi theatre. _Was he mad?_

I knew a million reasons why I should say no. But in this moment I couldn't recall one. The only thing I knew as Dimitri's brown eyes shone up at me and his smile made him glow with happiness was that I loved him. All I could think and feel was how completely in love with him I was. Right now, we weren't dhampir. Right now, we weren't guardians. Right now, we weren't ex-mentor and student. Right now, we were two people whom shared a love so pure and intense it hurt not to express it. Right now, we were two people in love who wanted to share a lifetime together. Right now, we were two people who wanted to shout that love to the world.

So right now, in this moment, my head was nodding, my lips were smiling, and my words were leaving my mouth in English and Russian as I accepted.

"Yes. I love you, Dimitri, so yes. Da. Ya lyublyu tebya, Dmitriy. Da."

I'm certain I have never seen Dimitri so happy. He slid the ring on my left ring finger, kissed it, then rose to bring me into a kiss that should not have been seen by a crowd of theatre-goers. It was the type of kiss that shouldn't be seen. Period. The cheers and applause pulled us from our moment and Dimitri smiled against my lips.

"You have no clue how happy you've made me, Roza. Absolutely no clue."

I smirked back. "Do you know how risky this was? How could you have possibly known I was going to say yes?"

Dimitri pulled away and grinned cheekily at me. "I knew you'd say yes, because you never said you'd say no. I knew you'd say yes, because Yeva said you would never say no."


	6. Not a relaxed return home

Lissa'sPOV  
Dinner was set and ready to go. I knew they were likely be jet lagged and knew for certain they were on human schedule, but it would be nice for them to come home to this and it would serve as an easy way to reset their clocks. Eddie was meeting them at guardian headquarters then escorting them here, to the apartment Christian and I had purchased while my guardians had been honeymooning before the wedding... _if_ they got married, that is. I knew marriage hadn't been something Rose had thought of for herself, but something told me for Guardian Belikov she just _might_ consider it, consider marrying _him_...

"Are you sure about this, Lissa? What if one of their flights is delayed?" asked Tasha while she set nibblies on the coffee table.  
"I'm certain. Besides, I know each flight left on time. They need this to help return to nocturnal schedule anyway."  
"Hey, Liss! Shouldn't the champaign have been on the ice an hour ago?"  
"Just put it in the freezer, Christian. It's easier and quicker," I called back.  
"Frozen champaign?" questioned Adrian, aka the Moroi bar menu.  
Mia laughed. "It won't be frozen, they're due home too soon."

Before we knew it Eddie was guiding Rose and Dimitri in the door. Their surprise showed and I knew it was all worth it.  
"Rose!" I squealed and threw myself in her arms. "Welcome home. _Never_ do that to me again. Got it?" I demanded. "Next time lover-boy whisks you away let me know. Never, _ever_ freak me out like that _ever_ again, Rosemarie Hathaway."  
Rose laughed and hugged me back. "Thanks. This is too much, Liss. If I agree to never let Dimitri freak you out again, will you promise to never throw a party like this again?"  
I let her go and noticed the others welcome Dimitri home. "Fine," I sighed reluctantly. "You know I like-"  
Rose narrowed her eyes. "I know. But never again. Please? I'll drag Dimitri out that door right this second if you don't promise."  
If she wasn't my best friend I'd be scared of her. She rarely made demands, so how could I say _no_? "Promise."  
She relaxed and a smile replaced her pursed lips. "Thanks." A scowl played on her face when she spotted Tasha hitting on Dimitri. "Oi! Tasha, not my man. I'm giving you one warning. Try taking my man from me again and I won't hesitate to risk my career to make you pay. This makes the second time in little over half a year, _don't_ do it a third."  
Dimitri chuckled and pulled Rose into his arms and kissed her head. "I'm all yours, Roza. And don't forget, we've got that announcement to make." He briefly tightened his hold on her and she blushed. "I love you Roza, you know that."  
"I do. I love you too, Comrade," she smiled up at him and batted her lashes flirtatiously. Dimitri melted. A soft smile graced his lips. "Can you blame me for being possessive of you when our jobs could take you from me at any second?"  
Dimitri sighed happily and shook his head. "No, I can't. Not when I know exactly how you feel." He tipped her chin up and slowly brought his lips down on hers. Dimitri kissed Rose slowly, lovingly.  
"Ew! No one needs to see you two doing _that_!" exclaimed Christian.  
"Yeah, cradle robber. No one needs to see you kiss little dhampir like that. It's _gross_."  
Rose snuggled into Dimitri's chest while shaking her head. "You guys are just going to have to deal. Dimitri's staying and _that's final._ "  
I laughed and nodded my agreement. "I'm happy for you, both of you. Now, Christian, how's that food coming?"

Once the pasta bake was served and the champaign distributed... to everyone _but_ Rose, who'd come up with some **_weak_** lie as to _why_... we began eating. The chatting picked back up.  
"So Rose, Dimka, how are you both going to handle being Lissa's guardian and in a relationship?" _Oh, don't act like you don't know that Dimitri's up for reassignment, Tasha._  
"Actually Tasha..." Rose started dramatically, "Dimitri's been reassigned to Court."  
Tasha's questioning eyes darted to Dimitri.  
He nodded. "Yeah, we got the call confirming our assignments just before we left Moscow."  
"Speaking of your honeymoon," I teased, "how was it? What'd you do? Where'd you go? Did you meet Dimitri's family?"  
Rose and everyone else laughed. Even Tasha, though hers sounded just a _little_ forced. "Calm down, Liss. It wasn't a honeymoon." Rose looked at Dimitri for the who-knows-what time tonight, blushing. "Yeah, Dimitri took me to meet Olena, Karo, Sonya, Vika, Paul, Zoya, Nadia... and Yeva."  
"Only one other boy?" asked an astonished Mia.  
Dimitri nodded. "Don't know why it is, but the Belikov genes prefer to create Belikovas. Paul's my nephew, by the way."

Christian and I eventually served the tiramisu for dessert. Rose looked at Dimitri with an uncertain, questioning gaze. _What was going on with her tonight?_ She was shying away from anything potentially containing the slightest, weakest hint of alcohol. I knew she'd taken to guarding seriously and turning down alcohol had become a part of that, and that was perfectly fine, that was her choice to make. But this felt different, this had a very odd and _suspicious_ feeling about it.

"Thanks guys, but I think I'll-"  
"There's donuts if you'd prefer," I cut her off. I knew her appetite and sweet tooth couldn't resist that temptation... _could it?_  
Again Rose's eyes met Dimitri's before she nodded. "Thanks, Lissa. A couple of donuts would be brilliant." Dimitri laughed softly while Christian fetched the chocolate glazed donuts from the fridge. " _Hey!_ Watch it, Comrade," playfully snapped Rose, "or none of _this_ ," she shimmied her hands up and down her body, "for a _month_."  
Dimitri actually swallowed and blushed before nodding. "I'll behave!" he swore and threw his hands up in a sign of truce.  
"You're whipped, Belikov," laughed Eddie.  
"Completely whipped," agreed Christian.  
"I still say you're a cradle robber, Belikov," added Adrian.  
Rose groaned. "He's _not_ a cradle robber, Adrian. How many times do I _have_ to tell you?"  
Adrian narrowed his eyes at Dimitri. "He's not perfect either, Rose."  
"I never said he was. I know he isn't... well... except for... never mind."  
"Right here, Roza."  
"We don't need to hear about your overactive sex life at the table, Rose," chastised Tasha.  
Rose narrowed her eyes at Tasha and I resisted the urge to groan. "It might be a hard concept for you to grasp, Tasha, but there's only _one_ man I've _ever_ had sex with and I have _absolutely no regrets_ about waiting for him- and I do know about Dimitri's past. I know what nearly happened at the ski lodge, I know what happened not long after he graduated. So _don't_ go acting like he would keep those kinds of things secrets from me. I _do_ get what a seven year age gap implies about people's pasts. I might be eighteen, but I'm certainly _not_ stupid."  
Tasha looked to Dimitri in horror and in desperation. " _Dimka, you didn't?_ "  
Dimitri shrugged. "Why shouldn't I be allowed to be open with the woman I love, the one who can see the true me regardless? Why shouldn't I confide in the woman I plan to marry? Especially when she confides in me? I was taught a marriage is built on trust and I believe being open and honest is the ultimate sign of trust."  
"But she's your student!"  
Dimitri shook his head. "She was never _just_ my student. She's the woman I was _made_ for." Dimitri faced Rose and smiled. "It's time, don't you think, sweetheart?"  
Rose nodded with a shit-eating grin in place. _What was going on?_ She raised her left hand to the light in above the middle of the table and flashed a shiny, platinum banded diamond and emerald ring at us.  
"What do you think, Liss? You think he spent enough on it?" Rose feigned seriousness before laughing.  
I squealed in absolute delight and excitement. "It's _perfect_!" Then it truly hit me. "Oh my _god_! You're getting _married_!" I jumped out of my seat to hug her. "You're actually, legitimately, _seriously_ getting married! _Oh my god!_ "  
Rose nodded with the happiest grin splitting her face. "Yes Liss, I'm getting married. The day has come where I, Rose Hathaway, have agreed to _'settle down'_."  
I grinned and squealed again, absolutely delighted for her. She deserved this. She deserved this happiness and love. "I'm so happy for you!" I turned to face a smiling Dimitri. "You too, Dimitri. Welcome to the family. And from now on, there's no escaping calling me Lissa. Don't make me compel you, I don't think your fiancée would be too happy with me if I needed to do that."

RPOV  
I collapsed into bed beside Dimitri, incredibly thankful for the room Lissa had insisted on having on hand for me. Much to Christian's chagrin, he couldn't deny her anything though. Not when she had already won the argument of paying.  
Beside me Dimitri was sitting up and reading something other than a Western _for once_. He was reading adoption pamphlets.  
"You know we don't need those, right?"  
Dimitri sighed and placed them down to face me and gently caress my cheek. He smiled. "I know, love, I know," he murmured softly.  
"Then why are you still looking?"  
"What if we can't have a second?"  
I shrugged. "One's hard enough, comrade. I'm still only eighteen, remember. And our pay isn't _that_ good."  
"I know, Roza, I know. But there's innumerable kids here that have been orphaned because of the recent Strigoi attacks. There's dhampir kids who are both parentless and not in the care of an Academy." The longing and compassion in his voice was compelling in its own right. _He was going to make a great father._  
I sighed. "You know the Moroi aren't going to easily let us seriously look into adoption until after we're married. It's going to be even harder if we've already got our own baby."  
"I've got enough contacts to help us slip through some cracks if that happens. They're _crying out_ for couples to adopt these kids, Roza..." The pleading, desperate look in his eye was too much. I wasn't one to be pushed around, but I had been standing my ground with this topic just as I had with the marriage one but I couldn't deny him this, not when he was appealing to my empathy, reminding me I understood more about what these kids were feeling than I thought I did.  
"My parents are already going to find enough reason to kill you. Okay. Let's agree on a 'shot-gun' wedding and get cracking on taking in an abandoned kid. No babies but, Comrade. That's my only condition. Moroi or dhampir, I don't care, as long as they're over four. I couldn't handle two under two or three under three. A kid over four that Academies aren't taking."  
"You won't regret this, Roza," Dimitri smiled and kissed me as if his life depended on it. Who knows, maybe it did. " _Promise_."

The next morning at breakfast we broke the news to Lissa and Christian. Not all of it, but the majority of it.  
"Two weeks. Reckon you can help us get it done it two weeks, Liss?"  
"I could possibly even get it done in one," she rocked her right hand in a _'probably but don't get your hopes up'_ uncertain gesture, "maybe one and a half at most."  
Dimitri and I grinned. "That would be amazing. Thank you Lissa."  
"Yes, thank you Lissa," Dimitri agreed and stood to help Christian clean up.  
"So," Lissa grinned conspiratorially, "are we going for a low-key shot-gun wedding? Or a big statement shot-gun wedding?"

I groaned and collapsed my head on my folded arms on top of the breakfast bar. I _knew_ she wanted me to have the huge wedding, she always had dreamed of me in a fairytale white dress with a glittering diamontied bodice and skirt with lots of netting to make said skirt puffy, and a veil that doubled as a train. In a church decked out with white flowers and cream ribbons. And sending out the most expensive possible glossy mocha colored invitations.

I raised my head just enough to meet her sparkling green eyes."I thought you promised last night to _never_ overdo a party for me?"  
Lissa shook her head adamantly. "No. You made me agree to never throw you a welcome-home party again. Besides, this is your wedding, Rose. It's a once in a lifetime event."  
I groaned again and returned my forehead to its prior resting place against my forearms. "That's _exactly why_ you shouldn't waste so much money on it."  
"It's not wasting money, Rose. I want my sister to have the best possible special day because you're hardly going to get many other opportunities to dress up and you're _never_ going to have another day that's _all about you_ and the love of your life, about celebrating _your_ happiness."  
 _Did she_ ** _have_** _to make sense?_ I groaned again. Remind me, _why is my best friend the last Dragomir Princess?_ "Shut up!" I whined tiredly.  
Lissa laughed. "Come on then. Let's get dressed and get you and Dimitri to the church and see what can be done."  
My head shot up in shock. "Lissa! That place is _huge_! We'd _never_ fill its rows of pews and think of all the wasted ribbon and flowers!"  
Her resolution sang through the bond. "It's just the right size. By the time you invite Adrian and his family, Christian, Tasha and their supportive cousins, Council and Camille Conta's family, all the Belikovas, plus your parents and cousins from both sides of the family _and_ the just-graduated novices from St Vlad's since they won't be off on their assignments until after-"  
"Okay, okay! I get it. I know more people than I think I do. This is still absurd, though, Lissa."  
Liss shook her head while pushing her bar stool in. "Your wedding will be just _perfect_ , Rose. _You'll see._ "

There was so much to organize that as soon as we met with the priest and presented with a calendar for the next two weeks I was completely overwhelmed. I was guardian, for crying out loud! Big events were supposed to be my specialty. Then again... this was unchartered waters for the four of us- Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and me. With help from the stuff Lissa had earlier printed from a couple of websites and guidance from the receptionist, we finally calmed down and focused enough to choose a date. Despite Saturdays being the most common day for weddings we went with the Friday. This coming Friday. _Five days._ We had _five days_ to plan an event some spent _years_ organizing. We had _no_ wiggle room. _Absolutely no wiggle room_. And Lissa was going to have to _really_ throw her weight around to help us out, **_not_** **_just_** _her money._

Once the church was booked for Friday afternoon- Moroi afternoon, of course- Lissa had us headed straight for the major restaurant in Court, determined to book the whole venue out for the reception.  
"Lissa, _be_ ** _reasonable_** ," I pleaded, "you can't waste all your money on my wedding."  
" _My_ wedding won't be for years, Rose. By that time I'll have recovered the expenses of _your_ wedding. You're getting _nothing_ _but_ _the best_."  
I met Dimitri's eyes desperately. His chocolate brown orbs only held amusement and resignation. _Could I hit him? Better not ruin_ ** _that_** _perfect,_ ** _godly_** _body before the big day, I suppose..._

"A guardian wedding is unheard of, Princess," argued the manager.  
Lissa narrowed her eyes dangerously. "This is my best friend and guardian's wedding to a court guardian. Guardian Rose Hathaway Mazur _will_ have nothing but the best for her wedding and its reception this Friday. I don't care if I have to have Adrian Ivashkov sweet-talk Her Majesty, I want every inch and every corner, every nook and cranny of this restaurant reserved for the wedding reception of the century. Are we _crystal_ _clear_?"  
I turned to Dimitri in surprise. "Told you she was stronger than you give her credit for," he gloatingly teased in my ear.  
The manager's expression and whole demeanour changed as Lissa threw her Princess weight around. No doubt the mention of my notorious father unbalanced him a bit too. "Of course, Princess Dragomir. We're happy to serve you."  
Lissa narrowed her eyes once more after smiling and nodding in satisfaction and delight. "You're not serving me, you're serving my friend and her fiancé. I'm just organizing meetings and paying. _They're_ your clients," Lissa nodded toward where Dimitri and I sat beside her.  
"Of course, Guardians Hathaway and Belikov," his gaze finally met ours again. "What would you like us to do for your special day?" His smile was strained but he was now obliging nonetheless.  
"Well..." I started while thumbing through the folio of Lissa's printouts of guides. I handed it back to Dimitri. I knew what step one here was. "As Lissa said, we want this entire place booked for the coming Friday. All day. And into the early hours of Saturday. Say two Saturday morning? Moroi time." The royals and my old classmates knew how to party.  
The manager- _Henry_ , I believe his name was- fiddled with the laptop in front of him and booked it in. "It's in," he said, not sounding too pleased about all this fuss. Normally guardians hid their relationships then resigned and ran if they wanted to get married. Dimitri and I took our duty too seriously to do that. Hence Henry and everyone else being put out of their comfort-zones to accommodate the wedding Lissa wanted us to have.  
"What other services do you normally provide and help arrange for wedding clients?" Christian, _surprisingly enough_ , asked.  
Henry looked as though he'd forgotten our favourite rebel pyromaniac of a royal Moroi was on Lissa's other side.  
"We've got catering and decorating partners..." Henry went searching through his cabinets and pulled out a few heavy-looking books. "And here's our copy of their most recent catalogues." He placed them down in front of us. Dimitri thumbed through the first of three catering ones while I looked through the first of four decorating ones.  
"What color scheme, Comrade? And not black. We aren't doing guardian black and white and that's final. Nor red. Red's been overused recently as far as I'm aware."  
"How about green?" he suggested and tugged on my chotki and played with my engagement ring pointedly. "The Dragomir emerald green." Dimitri nodded to where my nazaar hung on my chest. _I_ ** _needed_** _a new bra_ ** _ASAP_**. "And blue?"  
I smiled at him and nodded, too stressed to think of anything else. The colors had meaning and that was all I needed in order to agree with him right now. "Okay, green and blue it is." I opened up the folio of Lissa's printouts and made a few new notes where the worksheets asked for the details we'd just locked in.  
"Why don't I make those notes for you as you go?" offered Liss. I all-too happily surrendered the folio.

"Are we going to go with an alternate drop for each food course?" asked Henry when we got around to that.  
I nodded. Lissa wanted all-out, and I was getting on-board with it _if only to treat Dimitri's family_. Lissa had already booked the flights online on her phone while Dimitri and I had been deciding on room configuration and table layouts. "Might as well," I shrugged and met Dimitri's eyes to see if he was okay with it. He was.  
"How many alternate drops can we do?" he asked.  
"Due to the mix of Moroi and dhampir, I'm going to say they'll allow you to do four alternates- two for Moroi, two for dhampir. And of course, you two can specifically choose your plates now."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Lissa typing and swiping away madly on her phone. _What was she doing?_ Worried, I tried to check the bond. She was blocking but I got enough from her slips to gather she was iMessaging with Adrian, who was meeting with the... the photographers and videographers. That should _not_ have surprised me; he was into the arts after all. Reassured all was under control between the two of them, I refocused on my present task.

"What about the drinks?" prompted Henry after Dimitri and I had agreed on the four options for entrée, mains, and dessert. "Are we going to go with a bar tab? And champaign for speeches?"  
"We'll go with a tab, don't you think, Roza? And the champaign for toasts is a must?"  
I narrowed my eyes accusingly. He _knew_ that agreeing to the toasts' Champaign was unfair on me. I agreed nonetheless. I was still exhausted from Lissa's surprise dinner last night... and jet-lagged. "Fine. But for the alcohol the Moroi have a four drink limit and the dhampir have one pre-drink. Soft drink and water jugs on all tables and we'll put a thousand dollar soft drink tab on." My cousins had lots of kids and we wanted to keep the dhampir guests as sober as possible should an attack occur. Even if the non-guardians couldn't kill, they could still fight- I knew enough to know they were all still fit and you never really forgot guardian combat training. Karo had told me such.  
Henry nodded and added the notes to our file on his laptop. I nudged Lissa and she took down the same notes on the worksheets in the folio.  
"Entertainment?" Christian enquired.  
"You," I joked. He scowled. "I'm kidding, Christian!"  
"You'd better be."  
"Seriously though," Henry refocused us, "what do you want to go with?"  
"DJ," Lissa said automatically. "I've just gotten a reply from one who's been doing weddings and concert-type shows for over twenty-five years. You guys want a party, don't you? Well, he's the best I can find. I can tell from the videos and photos he's sent that he knows his stuff. He also says he did Mom and Dad's wedding. What do you say? Go with him and the package he said my parents went with, the one they wanted for my wedding when it happened?"  
I once more met Dimitri's eyes and shrugged. "Not just a dude with one laptop and pre-programmed solely-remixed soundtrack? Not a dude who's more interested in standing there and looking hot? Not someone who _doesn't_ know Dimitri's '80s and country music?"  
"He knows his music, he responds to the crowd, and he's not interested in being there to look hotter than the groom. If I'm right he may have even been the same person who did my thirteenth birthday and André's eighteenth- remember him? Remember how much fun we had?"  
I nodded and laughed. "Yes! Okay then. I trust your judgement- _we_ trust your judgement- so book it."  
Henry's eyes betrayed his unhappiness with us deciding _not_ to go with a twenty-year-old with one laptop and one light. I couldn't care less right now how long he wanted _my_ wedding reception to run. I wanted the most memorable time possible, especially for our guests, so he will just _have_ to deal with it.

Henry printed out a copy of our plans. We took it and a list of cakes with us when Christian, Lissa, Dimitri and I met up with Adrian for a late lunch. He was going to explain the two photo and two video packages he and Lissa had narrowed it down to.

After much debate and to Lissa's disappointment Dimitri and I chose the value video and budget photograph packages. With that decided, we finished lunch and parted ways to work on the next steps. Christian and I were going cake taste-testing. Lissa hadn't been pleased about Dimitri and I choosing to part ways, me taking Christian to cake tastings as he had a trust-worthy cook's tongue and Dimitri was going with Lissa to the printer's to make sure she didn't overspend or make the invites, maps, thank-you's, place cards, and envelopes too elaborate and fancy or underestimate the number of which needed printing. We had at least 120 on the invite list already. I didn't see why we couldn't just go with one of the digital packages for the invites, maps and thank-you's. She wanted to do both. And she wondered why Dimitri and I were splitting her and Christian...? Adrian, meanwhile, was returning to where he'd come from and locking in the packages. He even said he'd pay the upfront costs as an engagement present- only the best for his little dhampir, apparently. Of course, Dimitri had tensed in a moment of irrational jealousy, but he had accepted the offer in good grace and thanked Adrian nonetheless. Olena had trained my Dimitri well; _I could only hope that if we had a boy somewhere down the track or now we could rear him to be a gentleman too._

I was in desperate need of an all-night nap by the time we got back to Lissa's apartment. I was so exhausted but so relieved to have so much of the wedding organised. But I didn't have much time to nap and relax before I had to meet Mom and the old man for dinner... and they'd strictly instructed I bring Dimitri. It was just as well because we were handing them their non-digital invite tonight anyway. _Yes,_ Lissa had gone with both the digital and the print packages and thrown money at the printer's to have it all done by close of business. Dimitri had talked her into a less-expensive option, only for her to spend _twice_ the cost of her ideal invite and accompaniments design package on ensuring it was ready to be in tonight's post. _That girl was maid-of-honor-zilla on a_ _caffeine_ ** _and_** _sugar high. I swear._


	7. The lead-up continues

Abe'sPOV

"It's going to be fine, Janine."

All five-stressed-feet of Janine Hathaway stood up stick-straight in front of me, glaring. "Our daughter fell in love with her

 _teacher_ , Abe! Not to mention how sexed-up they could be after the six weeks in Russia they've just come back from! How is it going to be _fine_ at dinner? Are they even going to confess?"

I sighed and dared to put my hands on her shoulders. "I know that, and I don't doubt they're going to tell us."

"You can't know for sure." She huffed and turned away to go back to checking her outfit in the room's full-length mirror. "And are you sure this isn't too much? I feel weird."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist. "It's just enough. And you look like the definition of perfection."

She frowned at my compliment. "Of course I do to you, you're a flirt and a womanizer."

"I'm hurt, Janine. You know you're the light in my eye even in a ratty tee and track pants."

"Stop sweet-talking me like I'm another one of those women. I'm the mother of your only child!" she chastised and played with the way her skirt sat. "Ugh! How am I meant to fight in this garish outfit?"

"You're _not_. That's exactly why I bought it for you, so that our daughter doesn't get hurt by you because she's defending Belikov."

"I hate you!" She pulled out of my embrace.

"No you don't. If you hated me you would have left me out of Rose's life entirely. You must still love me at least just a little." I knew I had her cornered. Her blush confirmed she knew I had her. "See, you're blushing. You can deny it all you want, but nearly nineteen years apart hasn't stopped you loving me."

We met with Rose and Belikov outside the door to the best restaurant at Court. They weren't holding hands but they still screamed that they were in a relationship just by their proximity.

"Mom, old man."

"You could always just call me Dad for a change, little girl."

"I'll think about it when pigs fly _and_ Strigoi get burned by _moon_ light."

"Rose," Belikov warned in a light voice and with a soft, amused smile. He offered his hand to shake mine and Janine's. "Mr Mazur, Guardian Hathaway."

"Which one?" playfully glared Rose.

"Not you," he laughed lightly before recomposing himself.

The way he looked at her out of the corner of his eye throughout dinner... it was the way I always looked at Janine. Yup. He was head over heels. And if their light banter had anything to do with it, then I knew we were up for a confession from them. Actually, they did seem to be radiating that post-sex shine... No. It was something _more_ than that. There was a _glow_ about them, an unparalleled happiness and contentment. Maybe, _just maybe_ I could approve of him in time. I didn't know my daughter too well on the personal level, but I knew her enough to know she didn't seem to be the sappy type, and yet Belikov was making her immeasurably happy and turning her sappy as a result.

"So... how was Russia?" I asked while having dessert.

"How'd you know?" exclaimed Rose. She looked between me, Janine and Belikov in search of answers.

"He helped us get through customs, Roza," sappily smiled Belikov. And there it was. The major slip up.

" _ **Why**_ _did_ _you_ take _our daughter_ to _**Russia**_ , _**Guardian**_ _Belikov_?" warned Janine. Not even I would cross her.

"I took her to Russia to meet my family and change her stereotypical image of Siberia. I took her to Russia as a graduation present." Belikov's eyes locked with Rose's and their hands found each other's. "I took her to Russia to show her the world I grew up in, to spend time alone with her while travelling and showing her the part of the world I could offer her because I'm irrevocably in love with her." Both of pairs of brown eyes met ours steadfastly, daringly.

"He took me to Russia to take me to see Giselle in the Bolshoi theatre on its opening night for this season and propose on stage immediately after bows." Rose held her left hand out. On the ring finger sat a platinum ring adorned with diamonds and emeralds. "I accepted. Mom, Abe, the reason we came at all tonight is because we wanted to give you this in person." Rose opened her clutch and handed over a matte mocha-colored envelope.

"This is an invite, isn't it?" I asked knowingly. Beside me, Janine was tomato-red with anger under a perfectly crafted mask of harsh indifference.

Belikov and Rose nodded. "Yes. It is. I mightn't know you, Abe, but I'd still be honored if you'd walk me down the aisle and Not kill my fiancé in between now and our vows."

My heart swelled with honor. I might want to kill Dimitri Belikov just as much as Janine wanted to right now. But I was still honored and dumbfounded that Rose wanted me hand her over to her twenty-five year old ex-teacher.

"You'll do no such thing, Ibrahim. And you aren't going to even so-much-as _date_ Belikov, Rosemarie."

Rose both looked ready to explode and punch her mother and break down into tears, simultaneously. "I'm not a _child_ , Mother," she spat. "I'm am adult and in love. If you can't accept that the mere thought of marrying Dimitri makes me indescribably ecstatically happy then I'll have Lissa reprint the invite so you aren't included. If my mother can't be happy that I've found the person who understands me and makes me happy then I don't want you at my wedding. Either of you."

Janine looked taken aback at Rose's blunt attitude towards her mother. Honestly, I was a little shocked too. _What has gotten into my little girl?_ I couldn't deny she wasn't a child, but _was she_ _ **ready**_ _to marry?_ Was she ready to marry Dimitri Belikov? Did she have the life experience for it at only eighteen?

I took a good look into her brown eyes. _Trauma._ So much trauma. But such a fire, such an unparalleled understanding of the world- our world- at such a young age. She had been through so much this year. She hadn't been sheltered by the Academy's wards. She wasn't ignorant nor was she uneducated about the real world. She still had so much to learn, sure, but I could see it now that she had too much for her age. She had enough life experience to marry Belikov. I may still want to make him hurt for taking my daughter away from me, for making a lover of his minor student, but I could not and would not stop my baby girl getting hitched with the man who so clearly worshipped her. _At least he couldn't get her pregnant..._

"Rose, Belikov, give us a minute. Janine," I helped her up and guided her to the bathroom precinct. "Janine, stop being so hard on her. She's ready. As far as I'm concerned, I'm certain she's ready. He absolutely worships her. She's been through so much this year. She's more mature than her eighteen years. You have to accept this is happening whether we like it or not."

Janine let her mask fall so she could look at me frantically, pleadingly. "Abe, I know she's been through too much but she's still just a _child_! He's been a guardian for seven years! How is she supposed to be a guardian and a wife? At eighteen!"

I resisted the need to groan. "And you say she shouldn't be coddled?"

Janine thew me a glare that should scare Strigoi... yet given the context it seemed a childish reaction, almost as if she was sticking he tongue out because she couldn't have her way. "Abe, if Belikov marry's her, he'll coddle her."

I narrowed my eyes so they didn't roll. "Janie, he's going to marry her on Friday no matter what. And no, I don't believe he'll coddle her. I think you're coddling her by attempting to block this marriage."

Janine's brown eyes bugged and she shook her head. _Those red curls were far too short._ "No I'm not. You're coddling her by _letting_ it happen."

I tugged on my hair. She was being unreasonable. Again. "Do you want to have a relationship with your daughter or don't you?"

Taken off-guard for once she blushed and turned sheepish. She slowly nodded. "Of course."

"Then accept her life's moving faster than it ought to and play your role as the mother of the bride. You may only get it once."

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into going _dress_ _hunting_ with her tomorrow!" Janine exclaimed while I shut the door to my guest housing room. It might as well be ours... "In fact, I can't believe I even let you talk me into accepting this marriage in the first place!"

RPOV

 _Ugh._ Mom was tagging along with Lissa and Mia taking me dress hunting today. She'd very reluctantly accepted that I was marrying Dimitri. I don't want to think about what threats Abe had made to get her to change her tune last night. It was too gross, let alone at this ungodly hour of the morning.

"We've still got to remember to get something that will look perfect on the Belikova girls too, guys," I reminded my two present over zealous dress hunting bridesmaids.

Lissa waved her hand. "They'll be here before we've even sorted out your dress."

"Lissa! This one's perfectly fine."

Mia and Lissa scowled. "Perfectly fine is _not_ perfect. That dress isn't quite right. What's _wrong_ with it, Mia?"

Mia narrowed her eyes, analysing it. Analysing me, maybe even. "It's too plain. Besides, the white is the wrong shade."

"Mom? What do you think?"

Mom studied me too before shaking her head. "It's fine if you think your groom or family will let you fight in the hopefully unlikely event a Strigoi attack occurs. If everything else is full-out then your dress should be impractical and you should not have heels that could be their own type of weaponry."

I groaned. "Not you too!"

Janine Hathaway dared to smirk at me. "If your father never plucks up the courage then I want your day to be perfect. I might not like the timing or your groom choice but I do want you to have a dress that he'll not expect you to wear, one that restricts you from fighting. Heaven knows there's going to be plenty of dhampir and guardians there anyway."

"Oh my god!" Vika squealed when she arrived sometime later. She was bumping, that was obvious, but it could still be hidden if she wanted to hide it for Friday. "That's it! That's your dress! It's perfect, Roza!"

I stepped down from the dais to hug her. "Well then, if the rest of the party agrees like I do, then I think we've at least sorted this one out." I smiled and pecked her cheek. "Welcome to the States, Vika. And I think there's people that need to meet you and the others. Oh, and how's my second nephew?"

" _She's_ fine. And my brother is going to struggle to not salivate with you in that dress," she teased.

"Aunt Roza!" cheered Zoya. I smiled and bent down to her level. Not easy to do with a sparkling corset topped, strapless, Princess dress that controlled my range of motion. I was just glad that Mom hadn't laced it up too tight.

"Hello sweetie." I took her in my arms and kissed her cheek. "I missed you, Zoya."

"Miss you too," she pouted then kissed my cheek and stepped away from my embrace. She smiled. "You pretty, Aunt Roza!"

A chorus of "Aww" resounded.

"Vika's right," laughed Sonya when I finally got around to hugging her and peeking at Nadia, asleep in her car capsule. "Dimka's going to go mad."

"You really think so?" Maybe the dress would be worth it if it teased my very-soon-to-be husband.

"We all _know_ so," Olena answered for her middle daughter. "Rose, he struggles enough to keep his hands off you when you're in a tee shirt and jeans, he's going to want that dress off you before he's even had part of a chance to see you in it."

"That makes no sense, Olena, but thanks."

She smiled and hugged me once more.

We returned to hunting after introductions had been made. Lissa, Mia and Viktoria all got along well together. Sonya, Nadia, Karo and Zoya stayed to themselves but did get along well with Lissa and Mia too. I think the moms, like Olena, felt incredibly awkward with how much money Lissa was willing to spend on them. And as for Olena, well... she spent a great deal of energy getting to know her only son's mother in law. To my surprise, Mom was uncharacteristically but genuinely friendly, welcoming, and forthcoming. _Well, that's different._ I guess I should be grateful my family was getting along. They were all so special to me.

"Rose, you absolutely need a reception dress," Vika commented while Karo was helping Zoya try on her third flower girl dress. This one was green and purple. Dimitri and I had decided while thumbing through the decorator's catalogues yesterday that we'd add a deep, royal purple to the deep-sea blue and emerald green color scheme. That was why I was sure this dress would be the right one.

"Vika, it's fine as it is." I didn't want to try any more dresses on. I was spent, and all I wanted to do was snuggle with Dimitri. _In bed._

We had a big day tomorrow. One orphanage had already profiled us and called us in because we were the first couple to contact them in over a month and they were running out of space... just like the other few orphanages around the country. Not that those ones had contacted us yet, I knew that fact from Dimitri's many pamphlets. _Remind me again how I'd let him talk me into adopting a child?_ The scary thing was, I had actually been excited by this morning's early-morning call. So excited I'd forgotten all about Mom and dress hunting until I'd thought about how pissed she'd be when she heard. I think after last night I was more worried over her reaction to the potential future adoption news than I was about the potential future child of mine. And that was saying something.

"Where are you two off to?" asked a suspicious Olena when Dimitri and I tried to sneak out early the next morning. She was currently in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. Caught out. Dimitri slightly blushed in embarrassment. _What kind of hosts were we?_ Leaving her to cook while we went searching for another mouth to feed that belonged to a child we loved unconditionally. They hadn't flown thousands of miles only for us to _ignore_ them. But this appointment had been set up in the hours before we knew when they were arriving. We couldn't back out now.

"We have a meeting, Mama," covered an uncomfortable Dimitri.

"Dimitri Belikov, don't lie to me, no one has meetings this early in the Moroi morning that they feel they have to sneak out to."

Dimitri sighed. He _hated_ his mother calling him by Dimitri, let alone Dimitri with Belikov run on. He loved his mother so much it was adorable. Here he was, a twenty-five-year-old six foot seven battle god, and he was almost cowering under his mother's questioning. "We have an appointment across Court with the owner of Kids First, the orphanage."

Olena's jaw dropped in shock and disbelief. "Are- already?"

Dimitri and I smiled at each other and nodded. "Yes, Olena. We're already meeting some of the kids that need a loving home."

Her gape quickly turned into a huge grin. "Thank you, Roza!" She came around the breakfast island and hugged me. "Thank you so much for giving Dimka everything he deserves. Thank you for being so willing to adopt. Besides, you're going to make a great mother, child from your womb or not."

I hugged her back quickly and laughed lightly. "I don't want to ever carry a child that isn't half me and half Dimitri. Our child is either blood related to the both of us or blood related to neither."

"Ma, please stop hogging my wife so we can get to our meeting?" I think I detected a hint of jealousy in his voice. I knew for certain there was happiness ringing from his words. And excitement. But nerves too. _What if none of the kids accepted us? What if none of them liked us?_

"Hi, I'm Elaine, you must be the Belikovs?" enquired the woman whose voice I recognised from the call yesterday. She was a dhampir, surprisingly enough, and looked to be a little older than Alberta. Her hair was cropped so that you could see her promise mark and three molnija marks. A retired guardian. And obviously a well connected and well respected one too, given she was running this orphanage. It was pleasantly homely and the few older kids I saw walking by weren't dressed in rags. Their clothes certainly weren't designer, but they weren't rags. The place was clean but not sterile, sorta messy but not dirty.

Elaine'sPOV

I knew a lot about Rose Hathaway, soon to be Belikov without the profiling. She was a top-notch guardian before graduation and her fiancé had been her respected mentor and still is a very highly regarded seasoned guardian. I just knew that one of the kids was going to be adopted today. I could feel it in my bones. These two engaged guardians looked like they'd make wonderful parents. They were currently dressed in casual but appropriate clothes and they appeared relaxed and ready to start their family. Rose may have only been eighteen, but she didn't look it, nor did she act it. At least around her fiancé. That worked in her favor. There was lots in her Academy reports that worked against her, but a lot of her behaviour here today was what mattered now. We had so many kids that needed homes, and if she and Dimitri were going to work to provide that home, then they were going to have a son or daughter.

"So, what we do here at Kids First to approve an adoption is: we let you meet with the kids in a playground situation, then we like you to have a meal with them here, so today you'll have morning tea with them, then you can both privately speak to as many as you'd like in this office. As we know already from your profiling, your house meets Moroi safety standards so if you wish to sign any papers today you can take him or her home with you. Then we have a four month observation period, which is where we regularly check in with you- unannounced- to see how well the child has settled in and ensure the child proves to be in as safe hands as we believe we're putting them in. After that period, we have you re-sign the adoption forms and the child officially becomes yours through the name change being approved."

It was an exhaustive process for all involved and many Royal Moroi were too obsessed with bloodlines while the common Moroi felt they didn't have the money or time because they were too busy earning the money. Many Academies shunned these children and excluded them because no one would be paying fees for them. And many dhampir couldn't take them in because the law required them to be married- if not shun-ably to another dhampir then to, heaven forbid, a Moroi. I believe that adoption law was intentionally made to exclude and deter guardians from being distracted. So, the Belikovs who now sat in front of me were the exception and a fire in their eyes told me they were determined to do everything they could to raise one of these children as their own and still be guardians. These two I could see were ones that weren't scared to dare to be different, they weren't scared to dare to follow their hearts. And I so badly wanted one of the kids to find a home with them today.

As soon as they stepped into the backyard come playground all eyes turned to them. Tots as young as two played out here with kids twelve and older. A certain fourteen-year-old, curly-brunette dhampir girl with piercing blue eyes caught Rose's attention while a certain five year old dhampir boy with the same blue eyes and curls but blond caught Dimitri's eyes. Rose approached the teen- Catherine- while Dimitri approached little Scott. I knew the two to be cousins and it had made it even harder to find a home for them because Catherine would not leave Scott behind and Scott wouldn't let Catherine go. They'd already been raised more as siblings than cousins.

RPOV

"Rose?" Catie asked nervously as she pulled me aside after morning tea.

"Yes, Catie?" I replied gently. I was pretty sure she was already becoming like a little sister to me. A big little sister I could handle mothering... I think.

Her blue eyes glistened with tears. "I want to know, would you still want take me in if you knew my past wasn't perfect?"

"Of course, sweetie." I couldn't stop myself. I pulled her into a hug, scared to ever let go of this girl who was opening up to me, trusting me. "No one has a perfect past, one day I'm sure Dimitri will tell you his when the time comes. I'll let you know right now that my mother handed custody of me over St Vlad's when I was four and only decided to properly be in my life after I made my first kill. Honey, Dimitri and I will still take you in as our own, no matter what." I couldn't very well leave her here to face another rejection. I couldn't be the next in a long line of couples to reject her and Scott.

"And Scott?"

I smiled and nodded against the top of her head. "If you come as a package deal, we'll have the both of you. Besides, I don't think Dimitri could part from him." I spun her in my arms and nodded to where Scott and Dimitri were playing. "I think that little cousin of yours has my husband literally wrapped around his little finger, don't you agree?"

She smiled, nodded and coughed on a laugh while her tears dried. "He's had many couples wrapped, but as soon as he says he won't leave without me..." she shook her head and sighed. "It all changes. So far nearly all of the couples willing to take siblings want the little babies from the nursery or toddlers."

I smiled mischievously at the vulnerable but incredibly brave girl who cocked a single brow in return. _Okay, that seals it, Catherine was going to be our eldest and if Dimitri didn't like it... well, I had my punishments and a few tricks up my sleeves to convince him._ "Why don't you go take Scott from Dimitri and wait for us near Elaine's office while we go find her, huh?"

She grinned and nodded before hugging me. "Thank you, Rose! ThankYou, ThankYou, ThankYou!"

"You really shouldn't have gotten her hopes up, Rose," Dimitri whispered while taking my hand in his.

I shook my head. "If you want to take Scott home with us, Belikov, then accept that Catie comes with him. Or you won't See me until Miracle is three."

Dimitri's jaw clenched. His bugging eyes told me his jaw set so it didn't drop. "I do hope you mean three _weeks_ , Roza, _not_ three _months_ ," he returned in a lust-caused thickened Russian accent. His eyes burned with desire and longing. _Ha ha. Oh, I was_ _ **mean**_ _to him sometimes._

"Oh, I mean years, Comrade. I. Mean. _Years._ " I purred while seductively caressing his muscular forearm.

"You'd never survive!"

I smirked and disentangled. "Oh, trust me, I would. I would survive. I'd have a teenage daughter to mentor and mother. Could you survive?"

Olena'sPOV

I was slowly making sense of Dimka and Roza's kitchen. I still could not believe they were already adopting. I knew Dimitri had longed for a child; Yeva had told me after they'd left Baia how much he longed for Her child. But they'd both embraced adoption and were already out meeting an orphanage full of kids in need of parents as loving as my only son and his wife. Well, wife in a couple of days time.

That's why I was ecstatic when Rose and Dimitri weren't the only ones to walk in the door. Rose had a teenage dhampir girl clinging to her side while my son had a little dhampir boy perched on his hip. This was their family. I only needed one fraction of a second glimpse to know that this teenage dhampir girl and little dhampir boy were Rose and Dimitri's kids. Well, the girl could pass as Rose's sister if it weren't for the bright blue eyes. And the boy could be Dimka's son, if not for the blue eyes and blond hair. One thing was clear, these two kids were related and came as a package deal. One my son and daughter in law were willing to take in as their own. They were a family and anyone would be able to spot it a even a million miles away.

"Hey Olena," Rose greeted with a smile.

"Hi Mama," echoed Dimka.

"Olena, I'd like you to meet our daughter, Catherine," Rose smiled at Catherine, the name suited her, "Catie, sweetheart, this is Dimitri's mother, Olena."

I smiled at the girl and opened my arms welcomingly. "I don't bite. You'll soon learn almost all I do is cook."

She looked up warily at Rose. "Rose?"

Rose smiled and nodded encouragingly and tapped her in my direction. The girl came into my arms. "You can call me Olena, or Babushka, Nana, Grandma, or whatever."

"Babushka..." she tried before stepping away. "Babushka..." she sounded it out again. "Babushka..." Catherine smiled before saying it one last time. "Babushka. I like it." She hugged me again. "I think I'll get to like you, Babushka. Please, call me Catie."

I smiled. "I'm honoured, Catie. And you know what?"

"What?" She looked back up at me with eyes shining with her mother's curiosity and cunning. Yes, she didn't need to be genetically related to Rose to be just like her.

"You look just like Rose. Welcome to the family, sweetie."

I don't think I've ever seen a teenage girl so happy. "Thank you, Babushka, thank you!"

"Hey! Who's doing all that _Babushka_ ing?" called Vika as she emerged from the back yard to join us in the living area.

"Uhh... me?" nervously replied Catie while returning to Rose's side. "And you are?"

"And you are?" Vika looked curiously between the new family's members.

"Our daughter," proudly said Dimitri.

"Rose's, Dimitri," she replied. "I'm Rose's daughter until you stop _obsessing_ over Scott."

The look of shock and offence on Dimitri's face was priceless. "I'm not obsessing over your brother, Catherine."

"Well it's not like you've spent much time with her, Dimitri," Rose sided.

"Ouch!" commented my youngest.

"In case you haven't noticed, Rose, we did just adopt a teen and a preschooler we just met. Besides, I'm sure Scott will end up as Mommy's precious boy while Catie will soon enough become Daddy's perfect Princess."

"Don't count on it, Dimitri," snarked Catherine. Yup. She was Rose's little girl, even though she was only a small handful of years younger than her adoptive Mom.

"Now, what's this about a grandson?" I intervened.

The group relaxed and laughed.

"Ma, Scott here," he bounced the boy on his hip, "is actually Catherine's cousin. But they never left without each other and Rose drove a hard bargain for me to agree to the two-in-one." His light pink cheeks told me _exactly_ what kind of _deal_ Rose had driven. Go Rose, because I couldn't imagine them only coming home with Scott.

Catie'sPOV

"Rose, it's too much," I argued against the expensive, satin, deep-sea blue and royal-purple-bowed, one-cap-sleeved bridesmaid's dress.

"Catie, I want you to have the best dress there is that suits _you_. This one's perfect." Rose groaned and rolled her eyes. "Now I sound like the rest of the bridal-party-zillas."

I laughed and smiled at her before hugging her. "It's your wedding, Rose. If you really want me in it, and in this dress, I'll accept."

I looked in the mirror in the extravagant bridal store only Royals were known for buying from. I looked... like some other girl. The reflection had my hair and my eyes, my face and body. But I didn't look like I'd not had a family for years. I didn't look like the traumatised and scared girl I was so used to seeing look back at me. I looked... pretty. I _felt_ pretty. For the first time in years I _felt_ _pretty_ , I saw myself in the mirror as the pretty girl I once had been. I looked like I had a family that cared about me, parents that loved me. I felt... spoilt. I hadn't felt spoilt like this since before Scott had moved in with my now-long-since dead parents. I felt like I had someone who knew how to make me look my absolute best. And finally, for the first time in years, I felt confident in myself. I could never thank Rose... and I had to reluctantly add Dimitri, too... enough. _Family_. I had a second shot at it. Scott had a third.

I smiled with happy tears in my eyes. My life was looking up once more and I couldn't believe it started with a wedding of my adoptive parents, that it started today, with this dress.

"Catie? Are you okay?" Rose rushed out, scared and worried. "I didn't pressure you, did I? God! I'm so, so sorry, sweetie!"

I laughed and shook my head. "No need to freak out, Rose. I just haven't felt or seen myself as this pretty in a very long time. These tears are very happy, very thankful ones, Mom." It slipped out, but I meant it.

I missed my own birth mother, certainly, but I already felt as though Rose deserved the title. She was treating me like my mother hadn't since I was about eight when I failed one PE test. She'd kept going on and on about it. I believed her at the time. _Mother knows best, and all..._ But now I suspected there was more to it. Hell! I _knew_ there was more to it. My father... I wouldn't go there. Not until I knew Dimitri and his story.

"Catie... you- you don't hav-"

"Rose, you deserve the title. I mean it. Rose, you're the closest thing I've had to a mother in years. If you'll let me, I'd like to occasionally call you _Mom_. Only if you'll let me?"

Rose's brown eyes glistened as she nodded. "Of course, Catie. I never intend to step on toes or try fill in roles in your life, but if you ever want to call me Mom, I'll always be humbled to hear it." She hugged me tight. _Safety_. I knew she was a badass guardian, both she and Dimitri were, but that wasn't why I felt safe. I felt safe because I felt accepted. Accepted and respected. And Rose was an untouchable Strigoi slayer. I didn't need to be in the folds of society to know that.

I knew three absolute truths about Guardian Rose Hathaway in that moment. One, Rose Hathaway was a badass. Two, Rose Hathaway was marrying Dimitri Belikov on Friday. Three, Rose Hathaway was _my mother_. And nothing was going to change that. I wouldn't let it be changed. Ever.

For dinner, Babushka cooked a feast and Rose invited who she called "Everyone" over. _Everyone_ , I slowly learned as they came through the front door, was the Dragomir Princess, Christian Ozera, Tasha Ozera and the rest of Rose's friendship group. Dimitri's family was there because they were living with us for a little bit. Then came Guardian Hathaway and a Moroi male who looked like a pirate mobster who could break knee caps and who would enjoy it. He looked, to me, to be very close to Rose in his features. And attitude I soon learned.

"Little girl," he greeted Mom before nodding beyond the front door. "I heard you and the Belikovas were throwing an engagement party. Can we come in?"

"You could have just walked straight in like the rest of us, Old man. Besides, I'm already gesturing you in. Hi Mom."

"Hello Rosemarie."

"It's- never mind." Mom led them through to the open downstairs dining area where I was playing with Scott, Paul and Zoya. Zo would have to go to bed soon. Aunt Sonya had already put Nadia to bed. "Hey Catie, Scott, come meet my parents." Scott was at Rose's side in a moment and begging to be picked up. Dimitri didn't like it when Rose lifted Scott up. I didn't get why. But whatever, I put it down to him being overprotective of Rose and possessive of Scott, jealous maybe.

I followed Scott to Rose's side, making it there in time to see him pout and puppy-face and her to give in and pick him up. "Yeah, Mom?" I'd already lost track of how many times I'd called her that since she went shopping for me with me this afternoon. It felt _good_ to call her Mom. I'd missed saying the word to someone who loved me like a Mom.

"Catie, sweetie, I'm sure you recognise my Mom, Guardian Hathaway," she introduced me to the guardian I certainly did recognise. I'd seen her once in passing this afternoon.

"Pleased to meet you, Guardian Hathaway," I offered her my hand to shake.

"Likewise... Catie, was it?"

"Yes." Well, at least she could recall my name. That was a start. Then Rose gestured to the mobster looking guy.

"And this, Catie, is my father, Abe Mazur."

"Nice to meet you." I shook his hand though he was studying me curiously. I didn't like the way he was looking at me, or my family. Then again, he was a part of said family of mine through Rose.

"Mom, Abe, this one here," Rose ran a hand through Scott's hair, "is Scott, Catie's brother. Say hi, Scottster."

"Hi," he waved shyly before yawning snuggling into Rose. "I tired, Momma."

With a smile and tears in her eyes, Rose's heart leaped in her chest. I knew because I recognised the look. It was still so surreal to her and I knew a part of her felt as though she was unworthy of the title from us. "If you'll excuse us, Mom, Dad," Abe's expression mirrored Rose's, "I've got to put this tyke to bed."

"Honey, I'll do it," offered Dimitri from the adjacent kitchen.

"No you won't, Dimitri. You've got cooking to do and please play host while I'm absent for a little."

"Rose," warned her mother, "let Belikov put Scott to bed, your father and I and everyone in this room too I bet wants answers."

" _We_ 've got them," called Aunt Vika.

Guardian Hathaway scowled while Abe's expression remained neutral. Too neutral.

"Mom, please, just let me put Scott to bed. Dimitri and I promise to explain as soon as I'm back." Rose nudged a sleepy Scott. "Where's Catie's night-night kiss and cuddle?"

"I don't like this," I heard Guardian Hathaway whisper to Abe when I returned to playing with Paul and Zoya.

"What? That there's suddenly kids in the house calling Rose _Mom_?" his reply was light and conversational.

"I'm serious, Abe. First the shot gun wedding now Scott and Catie? I don't like this." She sounded distressed and pissed, her words were sharp. The tone was too familiar but _I would not cry_. She was Rose's until-now absent mother, not mine. It didn't stop the feeling of rejection and exclusion. Reason did not always stop pain. Especially this type of pain that cut so deep. I was glad Scott was in bed, well, going to bed at least. I took some steadying breaths and cleared the distressing thoughts and feelings from me. Rose was here. Dimitri was here. Scott was their baby now. Scott was their responsibility, not mine. It was a new and foreign idea to me. Someone else truly and fully taking care of him.

Dinner was served before Rose rejoined us. With the baby monitor in her hand, Rose sat between me and Dimitri. He'd already placed her full plate in place. Before anyone else could begin, Rose cleared her throat meaningfully.

"I know many of you already know this, but we'll reiterate for Mom and Abe: Catie and Scott are our children," Rose announced proudly while lacing her hand with Dimitri's. I'm not normally so sentimental, but I wanted a love like theirs one day. I also wanted to be like my Mom. I wanted to prove to her that her pride in me was not misplaced. I didn't just want to, I needed to prove it.

Rose's mother's face turned beet red. It was oddly comical. Especially given her hair. "You're eighteen, Rosemarie! What the hell were you thinking! And Belikov, I swear to god you-"

"Shush!" I finally cried. "Firstly,

Scott's asleep upstairs, and so is cousin Nadia. Secondly, I don't care if you gave birth to Rose or not, but no one, I mean _no one_ , talks to _my_ _parents_ that way. Rose and Dimitri are giving us a family and future, and for that I love them immeasurably. From now on they are my Mom and Dad, Scott's Mommy and Daddy, and I wouldn't change it for the world." I stood and pecked Rose and Dimitri's cheeks. "I don't think in hungry anymore, Mom, Dad. May I be excused?"

Rose narrowed her eyes speculatively before meeting Dimitri's. They both smiled and nodded at me. "You're excused, sweetie, it's been a long and stressful day for you," okayed Rose.

"We love you, Catie. Just put your food in the fridge and we'll see you in the morning, baby girl."

My parents stood and hugged me, kissed my forehead, then let me go. I put my dinner away in the fridge after thanking Babushka and Dimitri and farewelling the others.

Today had been life changing. I was reminded of that as I reached the top step and spotted my customised door. Pink and purple heart stickers of various sizes littered the surface with silver star stickers interspersed. And a chalkboard hanging nameplate with my name spelled with green chalk in Dimitri's gorgeous script. I smiled. _**MY**_ room. I stepped in and collapsed against the back of the door in a soft but dramatic way. I'd chosen, and helped Dimitri build the furniture in this room. I'd chosen the pale pink to paint the feature wall. I'd chosen the novels to go into the bookcase I'd been given. I'd even been given a touchscreen laptop. My bed was an over-the-top oak four-poster, with white netting, and happened to be king sized. To contrast the white, pink and purple I was surrounded by, I'd picked sky-blue sheets and pillow cases. I smiled again and sighed once more. This was my new life. The white garment bag hanging in front of the wardrobe door proved it. After changing into my new, soft, red summer pyjamas I collapsed into bed. My life was looking up, and my last though before exhaustion pulled me into a welcomed dreamless sleep was that I loved Rose and Dimitri and was eternally grateful for them.

DPOV

Janine was bright red still while zmey just looked dangerously thoughtful when we were finishing eating. Rose had inherited that look as a part of inheriting his logic. Roza and I let Catie escape the mounting tension that was happening mainly because of Janine's disapproval and barely controlled anger. I didn't doubt she'd be up later and after her plate. She'd been through enough changes for one day.

"You haven't answered my question," bit out Janine, "what were you thinking?"

"What were we thinking? We were thinking that we love them and can provide them with a loving home and family. Don't ruin this for us, Mom," Rose narrowed her eyes and locked her jaw dangerously, "better yet, don't ruin this for _them_."

"Janie," murmured Abe while resting a hand over hers. "Let them make their own mistakes."

Rose stood abruptly with tears in her eyes. "They aren't mistakes! Nice to know I am. Weddings and kids were supposed to be happy changes in life. I thought your opinion of me and my choices was different, Abe." Her anger, condemnation, and disappointment was blindingly apparent.

I stood after Rose started walking away from the table. "Thanks, Janine. Thanks for hurting my wife and daughter. I thought I could understand your reasoning sometimes when Rose refused to try. All you done the last two dinners is prove me wrong. So I'm not sure I want you around my family." I turned to face Lissa and my mother. "I'm sorry about this not turning out as planned. I'm checking on Rose and it would be appreciated if-"

Lissa and my mother nodded. "Go. She needs you, Dimitri."

"We'll sort the rest of this out, Dimka. That wife of yours needs you right now."

"Thank you." I promptly followed Rose's course upstairs to our room.

"Did we do the right thing? Dimitri, did we do the right thing adopting Catie and Scott?" begged a sobbing Rose from our bed when I stepped in the door. I raced to her side and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, Roza. We did do the right thing adopting them. And you know what I think? I think they are both going to be as strong characters as you and be just as dangerous guardians when the time comes. You know what else I think, Roza? I think you are going to make one kickass mother. And I know that you already are. I've seen the way Catie looks at you. She worships you, she idolise's you. Her mother. And Scottie just loves you, pure and simple. It's very hard not to." After she had stopped her tears I murmured to her in Russian. "Do you want me to run you a bath, babe?"

"Babe?" she giggled. "How can I say no? And you _are_ joining, aren't you?" she whispered suggestively.

I groaned. "Roza... hun... I won't take advantage of you..." _She was so hard to resist!_

Her lips attacked mine with an animalistic passion and urgency. "I wouldn't ask if I thought it meant you were taking advantage of me." That was my undoing.


End file.
